1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitive touch panel has been widely used for a touch panel of a mobile display, such as a smartphone (JP2014-186711A). In many cases, touch panels have been formed separately from displays, although demand for integrated touch panels has been increasing in view of superiority in thinness, low cost, and optical properties.
Touch panels, especially capacitive touch panels, are desirably disposed near a display surface, that is, an upper part of a display element. However, if all of electrodes of the touch panel are disposed in the upper part of the display, such a structure is inferior in thinness, costs, and optical properties similarly to the structure with a separated touch panel. Further, influence on an element that needs to avoid moisture and high temperature, such as an organic electroluminescence element, should be considered.